Epi 29 Tests
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: To show that even those who seem perfect, also are not perfect, but also lack something which they should try to improve on.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 29 "Tests"

It had been over 10 years since me and my friends had come to Slugterra (Jo-Anne and Valerie's 1st year), but after all those years, every member of my team were lacking something, either in virtue or good habits including me. Since we all lacking something that would help us get to Heaven, I organized special events for all of us to help us shake off our bad habits.

Theme song

These events wouldn't be tests for our physical abilities, but our spiritual abilities. Everyone had their own special place where they needed to improve so each event was unique. Estera lacked responsibility, sometimes Jordan was too proud, Noah needed to learn how to speak up, Justyn lacked forgiveness, John needed to improve in mercy, Peter had to learn to help the needy even if he was alone. For Mahju it was hard to let hard things go, Anna I wanted to make sure that if she had remained a loving wife, Valerie needed more courage, Jo-Anne had a small cap for her anger and me and Joseph, like Jordan, sometimes were too proud because of the huge title that we had earned.

For Estera, I put her in charge of a large city that needed much work and help from the leader (her). Jordan, Joseph and I were put into a small poor town, disguised, with no money or help and had to stay there for 3 days. Noah was put into a senate meeting and he was the opposition to a corrupt politician who wanted to pass a unjust law and Noah was supposed to oppose him.__Peter was put into a rough neighbourhood which was full of bad people and he had to try and help those in need.__Mahju was to build or paint some kind of art and then it would be destroyed (but she didn't know what was going to happen to it).__Anna was put in a position that either I or she would be punished for 2 days, and it would be her choice who would receive the suffering (the one she chose wouldn't die, but would have to go through much punishment).__Valerie was put into a cave which was inhabited with all sorts of powerful creatures and she had to bring some part of their body (eye, tooth, ear etc.), to prove that she was able to survive 2 days of living in a dangerous cave like that one. Finally Jo-Anne was put into the most disobeyed class where the students picked on the smallest, smartest, or best to make them feel horrible, so that Jo-Anne would learn to control her anger.

Me and my 2 friends spent the days which we were required, even though it took us while and it felt like months, once we had improved in our humility in the remaining time we had, it seemed to go by quite quickly. Estera had a number of problems to deal with: the church needed a new roof, many roads needed to be repaired, businesses required money loans etc. Estera kept piling it all up until she finally pulled herself together and accomplished over 200 city problems in just 3 days! The rouge senator named Victor wanted to pass a law that gouls would be legal and Noah was the opposition leader. Noah at first didn't want to say anything because he was too scared that Victor would make him look like a bigger fool, but one day, Victor called Noah a "Dumb Ox" because he didn't speak, but this really got Noah's attention! The next day Victor thought that he would get the law passed, but Noah suddenly stepped up and gave a rousing speech and the law was not passed.

Peter went for a walk every day with some friends that he had met in the city, but every time that he went he always saw someone who was being teased or even beaten and punched, but he did nothing because his friends wouldn't like him anymore. After 4 days, Peter couldn't stand it anymore! He charged into the group and told them to leave the boy alone. The bullies tried to take him down, but they didn't know that he was part of the God Squad and had special training. He defended the boy and soon all the older ones fled away in fear. He walked the young injured boy back to his home and reassured him that no one would ever do that to him again. Once he went back to his friends he saw them walking far down the street saying nasty things at him for helping the boy, but Peter didn't care. He felt good by helping the boy and after a while he was helping people here and there until there was almost no violence or innocent beating, or anything as long as he was there!

My cousin Mahju was instructed to paint a beautiful picture or sculpt or make something amazing for an artist to see in 2 days. She spent hours working on it and the first day she painted a beautiful painting of some country side and the next day she sculpted a very interesting abstract sculpture. The 3rd day the artist came in and inspected both pieces of art and was very impressed and later came to me and explained his comments. Then I went into the art room and was also impressed by her works of art, but it wouldn't last for too long. I shot a Thresher slug and chopped up the sculpture and a Flaringo slug to burn the painting. Mahju was furious and began to duel me in absolute fury! I told what the test was meant for after she was at my mercy, but then she realized how her anger controlled her and that his test was to teach her to let things go and move on. She thanked me for my help, and then my Thuglet slug broke its illusions and her art was untouched and Mahju thanked me again for sparing her best works of art.

Since Jo-Anne was almost done her lessons and skills in the Academy, she one of the smartest and most talented students in the whole school at that time. Since she was one of the most talented she was also the target for every bully in her class and every time they insulted her she exploded in rage, but it didn't help. Finally after a week of the class, she finally was able to put a lid on her anger when she needed to and that led to being able to deal with the people in her class. She had finally learned how to control her anger and remain calm when the going got tough. I was proud of my friend and put her in the best class in the Academy for the remainder of education in the school.

My wife didn't lack much in any virtue, but was a very pure person, who almost acted like a saint, but after all those years, I wanted to test if she still loved me like the day of our wedding. The test was that she had to choose which one of us would go through 2 days of pain and suffering while the other had to watch. I entered and sat down at the table which she was at. We sat and thought to ourselves which one should take the pain for the other until finally she decided that she would take the punishment. I walked her to a room that said "Gamma Clearance Only" meaning only a few people were allowed access into that room. When we entered the room and found a beautiful garden with flowers, green grass, birds and all manner of nature's beauty! Anna was shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was the garden which we walked through when we first got back from the deep caverns! At the end of the walk, we entered a relaxing spa and were treated with a relaxing bath, massage, and other spa treatments. Anna thanked me for such a wonderful and relaxing day together. Anna passed her test with flying colors and I knew that she would be a loyal and loving wife until the end of our days.

Finally, my friend Valarie had to survive in a dark cave with many different animals and people who hunted for anything that they could find. She was given supplies to survive the 3 days that she had to stay there. We gave her blaster and slugs to defend herself from the strange inhabitants. At first she thought that it would be easy and the first day was just getting used to living in the wild, but the peace didn't last very long. The next day Valerie was disturbed by a group of hunters which viciously attacked her! She was easily captured and was about to be killed, but they suddenly they released her and just left! "What, why did they just leave?" she wondered. The next day the same thing happened but this time the hunters had dogs with them and barely managed to catch her. The final day Valerie decided "I will not allow them to capture me again, they will not touch me and I will not let my fear get the better of me!" she said. The next day she was on high alert and once again the hunters attacked with their dogs, but were easily crushed by Valerie and the rednecks ran away in terror of her! Valerie had found her courage and would never be intimidated by any who stood in her way.

At last, all of us passed our tests and conquered all our weakness. Valerie had gained courage, Anna showed love, Mahju showed *******, I, Jordan and Joseph had regained our humility, Jo-Anne had learned forgiveness, Estera learned responsibility, Noah had learned self-confidence, John gained more mercy, and Peter showed love for those in need. The things which we each of us had lacked we had mastered, never to be lacked again. This test was not for my own pleasure, but for the pleasure of God that we might follow all His laws and be pleasing to Him.

"Without love, faith is dead"


End file.
